Let My Anger Consume You
by Tsarchov
Summary: I won't give a summary, as it's really just a simple one shot, and if you don't like to see Zero suffering, than don't read it – because Kaname is going to make it so that Zero would never forget that night…


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: I'm really pissed right now, as nothing goes the way I want it to – and my brother being an asshole isn't helping out either. So this is my way of… letting out some steam…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Let My Anger Consume You -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In just a few hours it will be dawn. The night class students are already back in the Moon dormitory, yet here I am – in Zeros room – sitting on his bed and waiting for him. I know that he will be back in the room shortly for some sleep before he goes to class in few hours.

And the reason why I'm here right now? Today, Zero had done something I can never forgive him for – he had bitten Yuuki, taking in him her precious blood. I can't even describe the anger I had felt when I had seen it before my eyes. I'm furious right now, but I'm trying to surpass my aura as not to alert him. So come Kiryu. Come quickly, before my anger explodes…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door is slowly opening, and than closing again. The silver haired hunter isn't paying too much attention to his surrounding, as it seems. It's still dark in here, as he didn't turn on the light, and I'm taking advantage of it – blending with it. I'm taking pleasure in those few moments before his eyes are on me, and I see horror and realization in them – did he figured out why I came?

"Kuran," it sounds like a curse – my name said with so much hatred from his lips, his Bloody Rose pointing at me in that same moment he spoke my name. Pathetic…

Who does he think I am? I'm a pureblood, for crying out loud. And as a pureblood, I use my power to my advantage. With my speed, his gun is now lying in the corner of the room, and his body is pined to the door with my hand around his throat before he has a chance to even realize something happened.

"Hello, Kiryu," I greet him with mocking in my voice, and I clearly see he's at a loss for words. Did he thought I would let him be after he satisfied his thirst on my precious Yuuki? I give him few seconds to compose himself, and it isn't even taking too long for the hatred changing the surprise in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, Kuran," there it is. Zero as I know – that look in his eyes telling you he's after your neck. His hands are closing on my hand that is holding his throat – just one movement and that delicate white neck could break. But no. That would be too merciful for him. I want to make him suffer – I want to break him.

"Tell me," my hand is slowly sliding up his neck and when I'm holding his jaw, I tilt his head slightly to one side, "how did Yuuki taste?"

"What?" I see the hurt in his eyes. Good.

"How did her blood taste? Was it sweet like her?"

"W… what's your problem, Kuran," I feel his body tensing. I can just laugh at that. I know that he must be also angry at himself for hurting the girl he loves, but that is nothing in comparison to what I feel – my blood is boiling in me, because Yuuki, she's… she's…

He did the only thing I want to do more than anything else in the whole world. It's unforgivable. I can't stop myself anymore.

"Say Zero," I deliberately said his name, and the new tension of his body is highly satisfying. "If I were to taste you tight now," I loosen his tie with my free hand a little more, exposing his silken white neck even more – no reaction so far from him, "do you think," I lean closer to that tempting feast before me, "I would also feel her, as her blood mixed with yours," licking alluringly that delicious neck, as to underline my words. He's really delicious, and I try hard to hold myself back and not bite – I won't give him the pleasure a purebloods bite can give – I just scratch his skin little with my fangs.

"What the…" he finally awakened from that frozen-like state he was in. Did he really think I would bite him when he felt my fangs?

"Fuck of, Kuran," he's shoving me off of him, taking one step back and away from me, but his angry eyes are staying fixated at me. I let him think it was his strength that helped him escape my grip, but just for a little while.

Again, I use my speed to my advantage – stripping him of his uniform top, leaving him in his white shirt as I move behind him, his hands holding tightly with mine behind his back.

"Don't you think Zero it's just right that I let you feel the pain you gave her when your fangs," I lean closer to his ear, whispering the other words, "penetrated her," with my now free left hand I take of his tie, biding his hands with it together behind his back as he's still in that state where his mind is probably running wild images freely in his head – what great power simple words hold in them if they are said in the right way.

"I will also let you experience the bit of pleasure you gave her by sucking her blood," pushing him lightly until he fell on his bed – bend forward, kneeing on the floor. I can see well in this darkness, so his flushed cheeks didn't escape my attention. Good.

"Who would have thought," I walk to him till I'm standing right behind his bend self – still no words coming from him, "that even you can be called cute," bending over him, I close the distance that is between his ear and my mouth, "when you blush," I rock my hips forward, my erection hitting his ass, "like a virgin," I finished in one breath. A quite gasp reached my ears when our lover bodies touched – what? Is he surprised that I can get an erection for my enemy? Well… I'm not that picky. And everyone who lays their eyes on him can tell he has an attractive body – not to mention especially in this position he's very alluring. Besides, sex in vampire community isn't considered as anything special – even between two males, as all vampires are beautiful creatures. But on the other hand, biting someone is an intimate act. I can't forgive him that he took Yuukis virgin neck.

"Get off of me, Kuran," so he had found the strength in him for a protest – well, not that it will help him. Ah, I don't want to hear his voice any longer – is there something useful in this room that I can use to keep his words in his mouth? Guess I don't have other choice – I pull down my tie, as I can't see anything useful.

"What are you doing? Stop it Kur…" I let him bite down on the red piece of clothing before I tie both its ends together behind his head. There. Much better.

"It's not like I'm about to kill you, so don't glare at me," I tell him as that is now the only way he can show me his disapproval. I smile to myself – if only those noisy girls could see you right now Zero – the one they fear, lying here powerless.

"Don't struggle," I tell him as I'm trying to take of his pants – of course he would struggle. I hold him down, pinned to the bed with one hand on his back when I finally manage to let his pants and underwear slide to his knees on the floor – up close like this, his ass is… nice and small, and surprisingly soft to the touch. I get another protest from him when I touch it, but I also feel myself getting even more erect. Well, this would not be as hard as I first thought it would.

Wetting my finger, I push it into his entrance, not surprised by the tightness – a muffled moan coming form him. A little preparation is needed, even if this act is just for revenge – I don't want to make too much of a mess.

"Breath in slowly," I whisper in his ear, and before he has the chance to tense up, I push my aroused member in his tight hole. I stop halfway, as he's really too tight, his walls prohibiting me from deeper entrance.

"Relax your muscles, if you don't want it to hurt," his breathing is quick, as he's trying to do what I'm saying as I'm pushing deeper into him little by little – I don't want to hurt him, as I don't know how would I react to the smell of his blood.

Once I'm fully in him, I let him have some time to adapt before I pull out almost all the way – just the tip remaining inside. Pushing back inside, I hear his pained voice thru the fabric of my tie in his mouth – I can tell that he's uncomfortable. Well, I'm not trying to make it enjoyable for him. Once my thrusting is steady, the moving is becoming easier – looks like he's a quick learner. Or his body is.

As it starts to be stimulating and pleasant for me, my mind starts to forget why I'm doing this in the first place, slowly loosing it in the pleasure. Pulling out of him, I turn him so that he's now lying on his back – his angry eyes looking at me. Are those tears I see glittering in those violet eyes? Never in my life would I have imagined that there would come a time when I would see him cry. I free his mouth by puling the tie down, letting him now panting heavily thru his mouth – what a sight he is with red colour now resting on his cheeks.

"You're insane," I pretend that I didn't hear that. Pulling his legs apart, I thrust in him again with a moan escaping his now free mouth – a slight smile resting on my lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun is already up high, its light coming thru the window, illuminating the room. I would do better by leaving as soon as possible, because the day class students are going to start to wake up soon, and I don't want anyone to see me here. I especially don't want to be caught in his room, as strange rumors would definitely fly around.

I look down to my right side, at the unmoving form lying beside me on the bed – he's lying on his right side, his back towards me. The only clothing that is embracing his naked form is his white shirt – the marks from the tie that was biding his hands bound together are now visible, standing out against his pale skin. I brush away some silver bangs from his face, his slightly swollen eyes closed to the world – he cried too much in those few hours, the tracks from the tears still visible on his slightly purple cheeks. Leaning closer, I fight the urge to kiss him.

"Don't ever do that to Yuuki again," I whisper in quiet voice, and I don't really care if he heard it or not. Standing up, I pick my tie and the white uniform top from the floor. I make sure the door is locked before I leave thru the window.

I know that this started because of what he did to Yuuki, but was I really mad because he had bitten my precious sweet girl… or…


End file.
